


Realizing their quirks

by CyrahX



Series: The many stages of Jay and Dick's very special relationship [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Weird habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrahX/pseuds/CyrahX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things about your partner you only find out after a certain time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizing their quirks

Being married to Dick Grayson probably was the best thing Jason's ever managed to achieve in his life. Maybe even the only thing he ever did right. 

Living with Dick had never seemed wrong either; even when they only kind of lived together when crashing at one another's apartment nearly every night. They had always been the perfect match, Jason would say. 

Though he never thought their relationship would change that much after marrying and officially moving in together. 

Which was the case now. Well, it didn't really _change_ ; it was more like both got to know new sides of their partner that they hadn't known or noticed before. 

The first months were quite normal. At first the two of them would have a lot, like a whole damn lot of sex in every room. Inauguration thingy. 

Everything was so new and different, like, it remained the same except for becoming official, and that kind of changed a lot in their and other people's minds, when really there hadn't been an actual change of the situation at all. To Jason, it was just exciting in a way he didn't understand. He knew that Dick did; the acrobat always thought about deeper meanings in those things, but then Dick has always been a sap, so Jason wouldn't be convinced by that. 

However Dick would still snuggle close to him at night, Jason would still wake up with this familiar weight on top of him, he would still find coffee and takeout breakfast together with a sweet note on the table sometimes. 

Jason would always be surprised about what an awesome partner Dick was; he could do so much and looked so hot that he could practically smell other people's envy when they saw them holding hands. 

But then, there was one of _those_ nights again. A night in which Jason would wake up freezing, and see that Dick had claimed the blanket for himself. As he tried to get some of it back, his partner's grip only tightened and left him wondering if he was awake and fucking with him. But even as Jason would call him a dickhead, there was no reaction. Just a sleeping, sometimes snoring, and drooling Dick Grayson. 

Why did Jason notice that only now? Dick never slept like that. He was always hella hot, no matter what he did. And now he was all over the bed, the blanket everywhere but on Jason, the pillow soaking wet. 

The next morning Jason woke up by the sound of Dick singing in the shower. It wasn't like his voice was very horrible, but did he really have to sing Britney Spears' 'Circus'? It was loud, it was annoying, and it was 5 am! Jason always threw Dick's pillow against the bathroom door that was directly connected to their bedroom when he did that. He threw as hard as he could, causing a noticeable thud on the door that sometimes made Dick sing quieter. 

Then Jason realized that it really happened _always_ by now. It wouldn't be just sometimes; this was how Dick was developing in this household! 

And then there was his cooking - and this isn't something that can change into 'bad', right?! When they had their own flats, they would almost always buy takeout. Neither of them really wanted to cook (or was able to anyhow), but now Dick felt he had to do that when he was in the mood. 

It was nice, really. 

Coming home and finding a prepared lunch or dinner table, his partner already sitting on it and waiting for him to join. Though there was this tiny little detail of the air reeking of burnt food and the meal looking like it had been raped. Jason ate it anyway, to not upset Dick. 

Jason learned a lot of new things about his man since they shared their first flat. Like that one time they were about to have some sexy time and his hand slipped to Dick's knee pit when he intended to stretch out his legs, and Dick made him finger his knee pit for the rest of the night because apparently, that came out to be one of his erogenous zones. Jason had stroked his cock, his nipples, his ass, thighs, neck: but no, it had to be his knee pit. 

That had been weird. 

He did have his little specialities, whether they developed recently or he only let them out now; 

but it wasn't like Jason was perfect. 

For example, Jay used to be pretty neat. But now he had the habit to throw his dirty socks around the house. 

When showering they always remained spread around the room, when stripping them off they sometimes landed under the bed or behind the closet. Sometimes when Dick tried to tidy up, he noticed that so many of Jay's socks had just disappeared. There were just single ones of the different pairs, and Jason didn't seem to care at all. He just wore two different pairs that kind of looked alike. It was when Dick found a pile of dirty socks in Jason's desk cupboard that he gave him shit about it. 

At times he would also smoke, outside of the house Dick hoped, but the smell on his clothes would drag the scent into their apartment. Dick would kiss him and taste the cigarettes, and it made him sad that Jason harmed himself like that. But they already had so many talks and fights about that; Dick wouldn't bother him with it. He just punished him by denying kisses and intimacy sometimes. 

Dick was also aware of Jason being a college student now. He was happy to see him study, but he had paperwork too, and when Jay began to tap his pen on his desk to the rhythm of some hardcore drum solo, it drove Dick crazy. They fought about those little things sometimes, but the fights weren't too bad. They were normal in a healthy relationship. And Jason would always make up by voluntarily doing couple things with Dick that he usually would only do if forced to. 

This time he surprised Dick with dinner at an Italian's, afterwards they were making out on their couch. Their lips glued to one another's, their hands everywhere. The two were just getting started, Dick was groping his partner's ass, when a loud farting sound escaped it. 

Dick sighed during the kiss and pulled away. 

"Way to ruin the mood, Jay." 

"What? Dude, it was just a fart." 

That was probably the worst. 

Jason's habit to do the grossest stuff in the wrong moments; his very special talent to ruin everything beautiful. And the unbelievable was, he didn't even understand why Dick would go off about that. 

Well. In return Dick became extremely asexual when watching one of his superhero movies. He was like a child, wearing his Superman boxers and cuddling his Batman plush, wearing his Flash shirt and admiring his Wonder Woman poster. 

Jason didn't stand a chance against them; Dick just loved the big superheroes more than Jason, he had to deal with that. 

Today was one of the days in which they would have dinner again. The food already smelt horrible as Dick was cooking. Jason just arrived at home, and saw him in the kitchen - a Captain Marvel apron around his torso, the TV in the connected living room on full volume. Shania Twain was on it, singing 'You're still the one', and Dick loudly sang along to it. 

_“Looks like we made it, Look how far we've come, my baby. We might'a took the long way, We knew we'd get there someday.”_

Jason sighed, put his bag aside and walked over to his singing husband. 

_“They said, 'I bet they'll never make it', But just look at us holding on.”_

Jason put his arms around him, peeked over his shoulder to the horrible stuff he would make him eat soon, and then sighed, kissing his shoulder. 

_“We're still together, still going strong,”_ Dick continued and turned his head to kiss Jason’ lips. 

"How was your day?" Dick then asked, humming. 

"Good. Yours?" 

"Just fine. Dinner's almost ready, you must be starving!" 

Then Jason sighed again. Dick did have his specialities, but they were his quirks, crazy and annoying, maybe even a bit embarrassing, but concerning both they were what made them the persons they were. And they loved these quirks. They were a few things that would never change. A few things that would always stay the same and give them comfort. That's why Jason learned to love Dick's quirks, no matter how bad they affected him, and vice versa. 

"Looking forward to your food," he said softly and reveled in Dick's scent and the burned meat's stench in his nose. 

"Love you." 

He did.


End file.
